Highschool Love
by YowhatsupBro
Summary: Ash is a high school student who is focused on academics and sports, but when he sees May for the first time that may all change. He cannot take his mind off her. I'm sorry, I am very bad at summaries. Please leave a review and share your thoughts! The rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

Ash's P.O.V

Chapter 1

Summer was over, and I couldn't believe it either. The sound of my alarm startled me awake; I almost forgot what it sounded like. It is late August, and the hot and humid weather is still around. I quickly rolled out of bed and made my way to the dresser placed in front in of my bed. I pulled out a pair of dark brown cargo shorts, a red Nike t-shirt, and my black Nike high socks. Then I went to my bathroom to brush my teeth and make sure my hair looked hair looked nice. I dropped my phone in my pocket and made headed downstairs. I grabbed my book bag and was off.

As a Junior I finally have my license, and I'm excited as hell to be able to drive to school. After two summers of what seemed like non-stop work I was able to buy a 2004 Subaru WRX. Don't ask me why but it has been my dream car since I was little.

After arriving in the school parking lot and claiming a parking space, I sat in my car and really let the fact the school was already here sink in.

As I approached the school I noticed all the little cliques socializing. I never liked that, nor have I truly been a part of one. Unless you count football, wrestling, and baseball teams as cliques. The cliques to me signify popularity level. Now don't get me wrong, that doesn't mean I'm disliked by everyone since I have no defined clique. I'm well liked I believe and I do have friends, I'm very nice and gentlemanly in my opinion.

Because I am no socialite I typically just go straight to my first block class, which happens to be physics this year. I kill time until class starts by reading or working ahead in other classes. I was the first to enter the classroom as usual. I sat down at a seat in the very back of the classroom. I quickly got to reading my book.

Not long after I began to read I heard someone else enter the class. I looked up out of curiosity, no one comes to class this early but me honestly, my eyes made contact with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has long brown hair with these gorgeous ocean blue eyes. She was wearing some light colored jeans that hugged her legs and hips perfectly, and she had on a pink V-neck that showed off her curvy torso. I couldn't take my eyes off her. My gaze was interrupted by a cute and soft little voice.

"Can I sit here?" The girl said in such a sweet tone.

"Of course!" I was so nervous as she sat down in front of me, I didn't even think to introduce myself and I just went right back to reading.

After a few more minutes' people started to collect in the classrooms, the halls were almost empty. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was perfection, a girl like no other. I was trying to think of her name. I was too nervous to ask. I often saw her in the hallways last year and I know she's a junior but that's all I got.

All the seats around me were filled with people I barely knew or didn't know at all. Great.

"Hello class! My name is Professor Oak. You can call me Mr. Oak if you please. Alright so first things first, attendance."

He started to list off names in alphabetical order. I spaced out until I saw the mystery girl in front of me raise her hand slightly.

"Ah May there you are!" Mr. Oak said loudly.

May that's her name! I was relived I finally knew it. What a pretty name for a pretty girl.

"Ash Ketchum, are you in here?"

"Yes sir." I raised my hand out of habit.

I was lost in thought the entire class. Thoughts of May to be exact and how I should strike up a conversation. All Mr. Oaks words were not processing.

The clock struck 8:55 and the bell rung. Finally it was time to leave. I gathered my things and exited the room. I made my way down the hallway to my calculus class. May was still on my mind. _God I hope she has another class with me._

I was one of the last students to walk into my next class. I found an empty seat in the front of the room and sat down. I watched the door intently waiting for a familiar face to walk in. No one else did, _great another class without any friends_.

The teacher, Mr. Rowan, talked the entire class period. He discussed expectations, supplies, and his grading system. All the first day basics.

My third block was a study hall. I took a seat and began to read.

"ASH KETCHUM!" shouted a familiar voice in excitement

I turned around to see my best friend since the first grade, Richie.

I was thrilled to have him in my class. I quickly signaled for him to take the seat next me. I had seen him just two days ago, yet we act like we haven't seen each other since school ended.

"So buddy, do you like your classes so far?" Richie asked.

"I guess they're not bad, but I don't know anyone in them really."

"It's out of your control dude, I have Gary in my first block but that's it."

"Hey that happ..." I became distracted, I saw May enter the classroom and take a seat in the back near the teacher's desk. _I wish she would have sat near me._

"Damn I think Ashy boy has a crush." Richie said with a chuckle at the end.

I glared at him. I didn't have a crush I just found her attractive. I didn't even know her at all honestly.

"No I don't, I just think she's a pretty girl."

"Uh huh sure buddy." He laughed again.

I quickly changed the topic and we started to talk about football. See Richie and I both play. I'm the wide receiver and he's the quarterback. We work great together, we're known as the dream team.

We spent the entire class period discussing our team and how well we think we're going to play this season.

Richie and I both went to lunch right after third block; Gary was in our lunch as well.

Gary and I had our next two blocks together, world history and English.

The rest of the day flew by, once the clock reached 2:50 everyone jumped out of their seats and the hallways were filled. Everyone was ready to leave this prison.

I have football every day after school, so unfortunately I have to be here until 6:30.

Football was hell, I could barely walk to my car afterwards but somehow I made it. I slowly lowered myself into my old car and drove quickly but carefully home.

As soon as I pulled in the drive way my mom greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"How was your first day sweetie?" She said with a huge smile.

"It was alright, as good as school days can be I guess."

"Well I made you some Tacos if you're hungry!"

She led me inside to the kitchen and I made myself a taco. I sat down at the table with my mom; she enjoys my company very much. I eat with her whenever she's home, which isn't often due to work and business trips. We spend that time talking about how our days went and all the fun or interesting things that happened.

"Well thanks for dinner mom, I know it's early but I'm very tired. I'm going to get a shower and go to bed." I hated just leaving her, I would love to talk more but school and sports really wear me down.

"Alright sweetie goodnight, I love you!" She said that every night, even when she's away she'll text or call me to tell me.

"Night, I love you too!" I gave her a quick hug and went off to shower.

I got a quick shower, brushed my teeth, threw on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed. I laid there for about ten minutes just thinking of May. I would love to get to know her more. I'm not one to fall for girl easily, in fact my friend Misty has been on me about dating her for years now. I'm just not interested, but there's just something about May. She stands out to me, tomorrow I'm going to try and talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash's P.O.V.

Although it was the second day of school and dressing up was not something I would usually do, but I wanted to look nice. I wore a pair of cargo short with a nice light blue button down, and put on my best cologne. I went through my daily routine and headed downstairs.

"Good morning Ash! You look very nice today, what's the occasion?" my mom asked like she already knew.

"Oh you know I just felt like dressing up." She could tell that wasn't entirely true.

"Oh alright sweetie, have a nice day!" she followed with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

On the drive to school I contemplated talking to May and befriending her. I was nervous, what if she didn't like me? What if I come off like an asshole? I had so many thoughts running through my head.

I arrived at school and quickly headed to my first class. As I walked in I saw May sitting in the same seat she occupied yesterday. I sat in my seat directly behind her.

I tapped her shoulder, and drew a blank.

"Yes?" she said in her soft sweet voice.

"Umm, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Ash." I said nervously

"Oh well hi, I'm May." She said it with such a bright, beautiful smile.

"It's nice to meet you; I don't really have many friends in this class so I figured why not just make a new one."

"Oh okay." She said and turned around after

She seems so shy and guarded. I didn't want to annoy her but I was determined to befriend her. I was somewhat nervous that she already didn't like me.

"So are you a junior?"

"Yeah" She said and turned away from me quickly.

I decided to leave her alone; she didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. At the end of class she stood up and headed to the door to wait for the bell to ring.

"Hey May your ass looks nice today sexy!" a long haired kid shouted from across the room. It was Paul.

May just looked down and ignored him. I felt bad for her. I hated when guys talked to girls like that. It's so obvious they don't like it. May seemed a little embarrassed.

I hated Paul, he was an asshole. I'm sure May would agree with that too.

The second the bell rang, May darted out of the room. Paul walked behind me, and I could hear is entire conversation with one of his buddies.

"So, are you gonna try and get with her?" said his friend

"I don't know yet, I mean she does have a nice body so probably" replied Paul.

What the hell was his problem? I never understood how a girl's body could be the most important thing to a guy. It really pissed me off, and I wanted to turn around and punch him.

The rest of the day flew by. I tried talking to may more in study hall, I got her to sit with me and Richie but she did not say much.

After football I made my way home. My mom was going to be out of town for the next week, having to survive on my own is nothing new. I made myself dinner, and got started on my homework.

May's P.O.V.

Today was awful, and it's only the second day of school. Every guy never just wants to be friends me with me. There's always something more. I've been getting bullied since 8th grade and it still continues.

After school I came home to my dad, Norman, sleeping and my mom, Caroline, getting ready to leave for work.

I don't see my parents much but when I do they're typically yelling at me for something that either is out of my control or not my fault. They make my depression and anxiety ten times worse.

I went quietly up to my room, to avoid waking my dad, and lay down on my bed. After a couple minutes of relaxing, I got lost in thought. I was thinking of Ash. He seemed very nice, but I have a strong distrust for men. Every guy that's been my "friend" has turned out to just want to get in my pants.

After mulling it over in my head for a few minutes I decided to give him a shot. Tomorrow I would talk to him and make an effort to be his friend.

After eating dinner and finishing my homework I drifted off to sleep.

Ash's P.O.V.

I was so sore from football. It was a struggle making it upstairs to my room. I grabbed my towel and got a hot shower to relax my muscles. When I got on I grabbed a pair of underwear and got in my bed.

I laid in bed for an hour and a half and just couldn't get to sleep. My mind was too busy. I was thinking about what Paul had said to May, it was so disrespectful. I got the impression that it wasn't the first time he had said something like that either. I wanted to get closer to May. I felt this overwhelming need to protect her, even though I honestly don't even really know her.

After another 30 minutes or so I began to feel my eyes getting heavy, and quickly fell asleep.


End file.
